


My Family Leverage!

by Riv_Riv_03



Category: Leverage
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riv_Riv_03/pseuds/Riv_Riv_03
Summary: Story of the life of Parker and Hardison's daughter and her struggles in life.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what it is like to be the daughter of the most wanted criminals? What it is like if all your family have at least 5 different aliases? What if your Mum is the best thief in the world and your Dad the best hacker? Well, this story will tell you. This is about a teenage girl who is the daughter of Parker (the thief) and Hardison (the hacker).

"Because I need my friend. I need you. Do you hear me? I need you, Alec!" I will never get tired of that story of how my parents found love. Started with pretzels but needed Hardison too be buried alive to truly flourish. That is the best way to end a day of hard work at school, being cuddled up with Parker listening to the adventures of leverage incorporated. Before you ask I do know the true nature of my parents' job, they explained it all when they explained my name 'Sophie Natasha Elenor Hardison'. Sophie after the grifter, Natasha after the mastermind Nate and Elenor after the hitter Eliot. My family in the public's eyes were angels of the law. However, they were the modern world Robin Hood stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. My family Leverage.

"Sophie can you please demonstrate a back handspring into a backflip." Yelled my teacher. My bet is that she did that to make me pay attention, so I do the move perfectly if I do say so my self. Everyone cheered and said, "How can you do that so well?" My reply always stays the same "My Mum's a professional gymnastics coach for the top teams." They always look amazed at the point.

When class is finished the teacher, Mrs Jones pulls me back as the rest of the class left. "What's wrong? You are always excited to do gymnastics but you seem down." Why is this woman so easy to talk to, with her long jet black hair pulled back into a french plait, her soft fetchers and glowing smile with a soft flowing voice. I can't tell her the real reason why I'm down. It's not like I can say my parents are in Dubai robbing the most secure and tallest building in the world and could die if they put one foot wrong. So instead I settle for "My Mum's in Dubai at a competition and Dad's in England working for Google. So I was just thinking about them nothing else." There were a million things going around my head but they were mine no one else's demons. "Ok, I will always be here if you want to talk."

"Elena can I please ring my parents on your phone as mine is dead?" Living in a home was never nice this is what happened every time my parents were on a job. I and my two cousins Sam and Charlotte were together some of the time but they separated us to be mean most of the time. Elena was my roomie she wasn't very well emotionally balanced shall we say favoured anger and cruelness. "Why your parents don't want you in there lives that's why you're here?" She mocked. All I want at the moment is to here Parker's voice telling me that all is ok and we don't have to go on the run anymore. I have moved schools 3 times in the last term from running from the cops, I love it and all, living a life of adventure Bonnie and Clyde style. However, I do long to have at least a year to make proper friends that aren't my cousins on the run with us.

"Mum are you ok? Have you got the job done? Are you coming home soon?" Were the words that came out of my mouth with hope embroidered in the tone. "Yeah honey me, Dad, Uncle Nate and Auntie Sophie, Uncle Eliot will be home in about 3 days. So hopefully on Sunday morning." Those words lit up my face with joy to finally be getting my parents back. Imagining them holding me in their arms and never letting go, listening to their heartbeats in my ear, feeling their blood move. Playing on the computer with Hardison and working through one of those laser grids that you get at the theme park with Parker. That's my idea of a family. This is my family. Leverage!


	2. Chapter 2

They walked in the door and asked for Miss Bloom. "Hi, we are here to pick up Sophie Hardison." Said Parker as Hardison put his arm around her. "Sure thing I will tell her you are here."

The buzzer went off in my room, with all the excitement flowing through my veins I pressed the button. "Sophie Hardison, Parker and Alec Hardison are here to collect you. Please bring your bag down to the lobby to be signed out?" My heart skipped I was finally going home. Yes, it has only been two weeks since they left but I have missed them like hell!

Running down the stairs I ran into Parker's arms as she picked me up and swirled me around lifting my feet off the ground. I shouted with joy that they came and were alright. I turned around and thanked Miss Bloom. As we got in the car Hardison turned around and said that they had a surprise for me. This got my head ticking they may be one of the richest couples in the world but can't exactly walk into a store and buy something.

We reached home, still hasn't changed, and I ran to find Uncle Eliot and Uncle Nate and Aunt Sophie who all greeted me with a bone-crushing hug. They all looked at me in suspense on who was going to speak first. It was finally Nate who broke the silence and said: "As a group, we have come to the conclusion that it is best for us and our families that we only take cases in this state." I started at Parker for confirmation and her small head nodded.

Did that just happen have I got a true home with my parents around all the time? Was this a dream? All the things I planned to do, mother and daughter days, family days out, even going on some cases together. We have finally become a normal family, well as normal as can possibly be. This was the best day of my life.

My dream that night was pleasant. Walking in the forest holding hands all three of us, running along pretending the tree roots were lasers and twigs motion detectors. The first one to trip or stand on a twig and snap it lost. Naturally, Hardison lost, just me and Parker in a stalemate. This could go on forever. And I hope it does. I never want to go back again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Right up you get! Time to go to school!" I wriggled out of bed my body unwilling to move. When I descended the stairs I was met by a bone-crushing hug from both of my parents. "What do you want for breakfast darling? Uncle Eliot is cooking. " I was informed by them. Waddling to the kitchen, I told Uncle Eliot that I wanted a bacon bap. After breakfast, Mum drove me to school, which almost made me regurgitate my meal.

Walking into school I had the worlds biggest smile planted on my face. "What's got you so happy?" Asked Mrs Jones, "See you are miles better than yesterday." It was true that my world had just lit up in one day. "My parents came home from their work duties and told me that they aren't going to go abroad as much, only twice a year at most. Mum's taken a position training the US gymnastics and cheerleading teams. Dad has taken a job as a forensic computer analyst at the police." I spent the whole day cartwheeling and flipping around the the school.

When I got home she was there waiting with him by her side, parents. And they were my nobody could take that away not even the US Supreme Court.

This is my family. Fighting crime with crime. All mine.

My family Leverage!


End file.
